


肯威大团长的心爱杰作

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 康纳发现海尔森在用一个叫做斯科特的笔名写小说，他当然愿意一睹风采。





	肯威大团长的心爱杰作

众所周知，圣殿骑士团大团长是个很忙的职业，所以某个白袍刺客从善如流地翻过窗台，带着一脚泥踩在仆人们仔细打扫过的地板上，却没有见到房间的主人，也不算是十分令人惊讶的事。  
康纳与他的父亲合作有一阵子了，兄弟会与教团也达成了许多暂时的协议，例如共同面对英军势力，在纽约与波士顿的范围里和睦相处，行动前需要达成共识，康纳每周都得来见一次他的父亲——海尔森的本意是让他干干净净，堂堂正正地走进来，绝不是带着一脚泥翻窗进来坐下来胡吃海喝，但是谁管得了他呢？管家与佣人们已经习惯这个天上掉下来的私生少爷随时随地出现，像只闯进博物馆的大狗熊一样磕磕碰碰，并吃掉他喜欢的食物。这大概也是康纳给海尔森添堵的一种方式，非常幼稚但是有效，确实能把海尔森气到。  
不过今天不一样，今天海尔森不在。  
康纳泄气地跺跺脚，把泥蹭在地板上，无所畏惧地一屁股坐在海尔森那张又大又软的床上。本来在他会来的日子，海尔森都会在此等候，今天大团长阁下似乎公务繁忙，忘了还有个私生子会上门做客。  
康纳撅着嘴脱掉靴子，在床上滚了两圈，在枕头上闻到海尔森的香水味。他可以睡一觉，一直睡到海尔森回来，但是他只觉得无聊透顶，一心想找点事情做。在下楼去要求厨房给自己做顿饭菜与找本书看之间，他选择了后者。  
海尔森的书大抵都在书房，卧室只有寥寥几本书。正当他预备起身去书房时，突然发觉桌上有个拆开的信封。  
唔。  
这也许是什么圣殿骑士的机密，才会出现在卧室而非书房。  
没必要去看。  
但是看一眼也没关系。  
不过偷看信件似乎有点过分，海尔森知道了一定会大发雷霆。  
但是他也不会知道嘛。  
康纳左顾右盼，确定没有人会来，这才挪过去拿起信封，瞥了一眼。信封上写信人写的是“劳伦斯出版”。  
啊？  
康纳的第一反应是，圣殿骑士团的某个据点是一个出版社，那这个出版社一定会出版一些宣传圣殿骑士的书籍。文化宣传，嗯哼，意料之中。  
他抽出里面的信纸，发现这只是一封短信。  
“亲爱的斯科特先生：您的新作《站在树枝上的女孩》大获成功！销售量令人惊叹！我们相信您已经是这个圈子里的一颗冉冉升起的新星，通俗小说的发展需要您的助力！您的结尾似乎暗示了还有第二部，所以我们想知道您是否有计划写出续作？许多读者来信表示非常想继续看康妮小姐的故事。我们愿意支付第一部的双倍稿酬，并与上次一样支付一半的订金。但是……希望您能再增多一些诱人的情节……您在这方面很有天赋。随信附上第一部的尾金与样书，愿您尽快回信。殷切等待您的责任编辑，莫里斯·怀特。”  
“啊？”康纳大声对空气说，“这什么鬼？他在写小说吗？”  
空气当然以沉默回答。  
康纳从信封里找到了支票，所谓的稿酬，好吧，对康纳来说有点令人动心，但是对海尔森来说算个屁，海尔森动动手指头就能从指缝里漏出这些钱。还“斯科特先生”，这家伙怕不是闲的蛋疼才给自己搞个笔名写通俗小说。  
“笑死了，”康纳一边自言自语一边从书架上拿起那本《站在树枝上的女孩》，“他还想当文豪呢，那他就该抓紧从圣殿骑士团辞职专心写作。”书皮是浅黄色的，上面果真画着一个扎辫子的少女，身穿浅粉色长裙，微微提起裙子，踩在树枝上，有个男人从窗户那里看着她。女孩的腿白嫩修长，胸膨胀着裹在衣服里，大概有十六七岁。这封面颜色雅致，少女天真烂漫，相当小清新了，叫康纳不敢相信这是海尔森写的书。难道他不该写歌剧剧本或者是对凯撒大帝的分析啥的吗？  
康纳迫不及待地翻开书。他才没有功夫一字一句的阅读，对于小说他一向习惯于跳着看。  
这本书讲述了一个年轻的，没有父母家人的叫做什么乔·奥克利的十八流剧作家，在稻草堆里捡到一个襁褓中的女婴，把她抱回去，称她为康妮，希望她如这名字一样在世事尘嚣间依旧坚定沉稳，而不像浮萍落叶一样居无定所。这开头绝对是个苦情戏，预计过个二十年女孩的亲生父母就要来从奥克利先生的手里夺她了，为什么海尔森会写出这种东西？  
但不得不承认，海尔森在写作方面，可能确实有点天赋，至少很熟练，文笔很自然，康纳渐渐地陷入了这个故事里，陷入了康妮成长的过程，就好像他确实在看着一个叫做康妮的小女孩日渐成长。在他眼前已经有个一个棕色头发，绑着辫子，眼睛明亮，笑容甜美，因着一日日在外面跑来跑去，爬树跳墙而晒的皮肤发棕，身体结实，声音洪亮的康妮，日复一日陪在乔身边。书里详细地描写奥克利抱回孩子后怎样为她寻找能提供母乳的人，夜里怎么样爬起来哄着啼哭的孩子，怎样为了一心照顾养女而拒绝结婚，拼命地写剧本换取稿酬养活了自己与这个孩子，在康妮渐渐长大的过程中又是何等的辛酸与幸福。而康妮，不负他的希望，年年长高，岁岁平安，性子活泼，身体康健，与养父相依为命，十几岁时已然生的貌美如花。总之，这本书的前半部分写的就是这些。康纳看的入迷，连管家问他吃不吃饭他都不理，只是问：“父亲什么时候回来？”  
“老爷今晚怕是回不来了，”管家回答，“现在给您安排晚饭吗？”  
“行啊。”康纳满不在乎地说，又重新埋头在书里了。  
这书写的确实不错，如果说有什么不好的地方，那就是在某些地方总有些过于直白的，没啥必要的情色描写。比如为了让邻居家女主人给康妮喂奶，奥克利与她发生了肉体关系，在进入她丰腴白嫩的身体时，她正把肥厚的乳房递向婴儿的小口，并在这过程中呻吟出声，又比如其中还详细写了写一对在奥克利家借住的情人在夜里欢好，而十二岁的康妮在门口听到了动静，以为他们在打架，趴在门缝上看热闹，却看见那男人正深入女人的身体，两个人做的气喘吁吁。这些与性相关的描写，出现的有点莫名其妙，叫康纳不能明白这和康妮的人生经历有什么关系，呃，性启蒙……？这种东西看的康纳脸红心跳，有些不能自己。他甚至感觉下面有点抬头，直到他又沉浸在下个情节里。原谅康纳吧，他虽然不是个孩子了，但也不是什么情场浪子，对这种场面有点接受不能。幸运的是，前半部分里这种场面也就出现了三四次。  
他读到十六岁的康妮，头发有些凌乱，因为天气脸热的通红，爬上了奥克利先生窗外的一棵大树，正站在树枝上靠在树干，因着发育良好，胸脯高高鼓起，嫌碍事提起裙摆，露出光洁的脚丫与小腿，大声喊着父亲。而她的养父坐在窗前，停了笔去看她，内心激荡，表情沉醉，眼神迷离，沉浸在他的“爱女之心”里。不知怎的，康纳总觉得这一幕似曾相识。似乎有一次康纳站在树上招呼海尔森时，海尔森也这么傻乎乎地盯着他看。  
不容他多想，管家就端上了热腾腾的晚餐。很明显，全庄园都很清楚这个少爷不好惹，海尔森自己都从不在卧室吃东西，但既然这位少爷想要，那他就可以大喇喇地坐在老爷的卧室里吃饭。别看这是个私生子，可老爷毕竟也没有婚生子啊，故而连管家也对他恭恭敬敬，拿他当未来的老爷看了。  
康纳其实并不清楚这些人的九转回肠，也没想起来海尔森最嫌恶在卧室吃饭。他把书随便一扣，便专心致志地用起晚餐来。他吃了一碗烂烂的炖牛肉，一碟子新腌的黄瓜，两片面包，厨房知道少爷不喝红酒，特地准备了一碗热气腾腾，味道鲜美的海带虾米汤叫他享用。康纳吃了个干干净净，打了个长长的响嗝，能让海尔森气晕过去的那种，直接扯嗓子而不是摇铃，叫人来收拾了碗碟。全是海尔森的钱，真是不吃白不吃。  
吃饱喝足后，他抓起书继续读。不料接下来的剧情急转直下。  
“乔高大的身影在夜里格外显眼，他知道自己正在走上一条不可回头的道路，但想到康妮的笑与百合花一样娇嫩的容颜，他的心便被月光一般的柔情填满了。违背世俗又如何呢？康妮已然站在树枝上抛出了橄榄枝，乔·奥克利便必将为这年幼的荡妇的一颦一笑赴汤蹈火。”  
啥玩意？  
“当做父亲的推开了女儿的房门，摸上女儿的床时，他们的命运已然不可改写。短短的白色睡裙甚至盖不住康妮的大腿，她长得太快了。乔抚摸过那滑腻的皮肤，分开那双修长的腿，那中间暗藏了伊甸园的禁果。手下的小雌兽狡黠地睁开了眼睛，伸出双臂迎接父亲的到来。她是父亲种植下的最甜蜜的果实，也必将被父亲采撷。当父亲的嘴凑在她的花蕊上时，这青涩却天生淫荡的果实流出甜蜜的果汁，一直淌到父亲的下巴上。‘父亲……’她甜美可人地呼唤着，‘请您……’接下来的话没能说完，因为乔的利剑已经刺入她的身体，叫她痛苦而快乐地尖叫出声，处女的贞操终究献给了与她相依为命的男人，仿佛在她还在襁褓里时，这便已经注定。康妮在父亲怀里扭动着，柔软的身体被随意摆弄出满意的姿态，方便父亲的勃起更深更深的进入。她到底把自己奉献给父亲来发泄情欲了，宛如一片浮萍有了她自己的归宿。这就是康妮——坚定沉稳地，落在了乔的怀里。”  
读书的人早已目瞪口呆，一时间竟发不出一丁点声音，半晌过去，他才从喉咙里发出了一声惨叫。  
“这什么啊这！啊啊啊啊啊这什么玩意啊！！”

大概过了半个多小时，康纳才终于明白了怎么回事。这本来就是本情色小说，而不是什么家庭亲情苦情伦理剧。什么养女，分明是童养媳。封面的康妮裸露过多的皮肤，刻意摆出的诱惑姿态，过于高耸的胸脯与挺翘的小屁股都暗示了这点，还有前半部分那些没必要的情色描写，而且乔视角里的康妮总是风情万种，稚嫩又性感，康纳还发现书的最后有一副画工相当完美的少女康妮的插画，长发散乱躺在床上，身着白色半透明短睡裙，双腿岔开，腿间被裙摆遮住诱人遐思，胸脯高高鼓起露出乳沟，表情诱惑。最最最最最重要的一点，康纳吃饭前与吃饭后看的情节没有完全接上，由于他糟糕的阅读习惯，他漏掉了一个点题的关键场面——康妮站在树枝上，对着窗户里的乔，掀起了裙子，裙下未着寸缕，袒露出少女诱人的阴部。这才是书名“树枝上的女孩”的真正含义——康妮暗恋养父，三番五次勾引不成，用站在树枝上掀裙的方式，彻底摊了牌。  
所以到底是一本苦情小说突然变成色情小说比较令人崩溃呢，还是自己那道貌岸然的老父亲出版了一本淫秽刊物比较令人发指呢？  
呵，呵呵。  
操！！！！！！

北美兄弟会最高阶刺客，康纳·拉顿哈给顿，感到世界观破裂，同时仿佛失去了人生的意义，此刻正瘫坐在地板上，手里捧着那本书，身体麻痹，瞠目结舌。

康纳大约又花了半个小时慢慢消化这些事，这时管家又进来问少爷要不要睡觉，如果他懒得动，他甚至可以睡在老爷的卧室，穿老爷的睡衣。  
少爷当然懒得动，或者说是动弹不得了。他愣愣地换上海尔森某件纯白色的棉质睡衣，愣愣地钻进被窝，躺在奢华的床单里。管家听命留了个盏灯，便退了出去。  
躺在舒服的床上，康纳的脑子才渐渐活泛起来。好吧，海尔森·肯威写了本情色小说，关于一对养父女的故事，还用了假名，斯科特什么的，康纳简直要笑出声，天哪，父亲的业余生活真是丰富。康纳能拿这个嘲笑他一百年。  
一旦接受了这个设定，这本书就变成了在另一种层面上的好看。康纳看过一点地下流传的色情小说，基本写的非常直白，用词粗俗，能用最快的时间让你对着里面女人的奶子射一发，这种东西让康纳有点没眼看。他很少接触女性，经常会在女士面前不知所措，看见这种东西当然更是忍不住捂眼睛，哪里还顾得上撸一发。但是这本书显然超脱了那种色情小说，要文笔有文笔，要剧情有剧情，要人物有人物，用词雅致，描写隐讳，而且……花样不少……如果非要给它下个定义，大概是沾染过多情色成分的通俗小说。  
康纳躺在床上眨了眨眼，终于忍不住把书拿回来继续看。他实在很想知道初夜过后乔与康妮还会有怎么样的进展。  
事实证明，全是床上的进展。  
初夜过后，乔与康妮越发的肆无忌惮。他们先是纵情欲望，夜夜欢好，康妮时时为养父张开双腿，欢迎他的光临。后面大抵是他们如何寻欢，如何谈情说爱，乔也终于敞开心扉承认他不想把康妮当做女儿看，而想要她做自己的情人。后来他们越来越离谱，甚至在邻居家热情邀请他们共进晚餐时偷欢。男女主人在厨房忙碌时，康妮便掀起长裙，下面自然一丝不挂，她很久不在裙子下穿东西了。乔静悄悄地在餐厅操了她，手伸进裙子抚弄那对诱人的双乳，而这时邻居家夫妇就在厨房聊天。至于后来在花丛中滚做一团，或是在书房里康妮的汁水毁掉了乔的稿子，也不算什么了。  
看书的人早已面红气喘，身子酥了一半。康纳放纵地脱掉睡裤，裸着下身躺在被子下，捏住了自己的阴茎。他平时注意力都在兄弟会事务，不常做这个，但到底是年轻，每次做都爽的惊天动地。现在又有这本书做佐料，更是难以自拔。他一边读着乔如何玩弄着养女，把养女绑在床上，用勃起蹭着养女的胸乳，一边撸动自己，在枕头上激烈的喘息，好像正操着康妮奶子的是他自己，但等到乔用手指扩张了康妮的后面（这个确实让康纳有点意想不到），操的康妮大声尖叫时，他又恍然觉得自己就是康妮，正被人无情的操开了后穴，终于他承受不了这刺激的幻想，颤抖着呻吟着，射了自己一身。  
高潮让他的脑子恍恍惚惚，嗡嗡作响，他甚至看不清东西。手指抹了点精液，无意识地伸到后穴穴口揉了揉，他轻叹了一声，身体内部燃烧起一股灼热的渴望的火焰。如果真的有人可以来操他，按照这本书，操他的岂不是他的父亲海尔森？不知怎么的这个想法还挺有趣，鉴于，海尔森虽然年老，但依旧有超脱常人的英俊容颜与气质。  
他累了，困乏的不行，比起收拾更想先睡一觉。被子早已被蹬到了一边，他的阴茎软趴趴地躺在小腹上，身上溅着被他自己射的白色液体，看起来实在有些色情。吃饱喝足，屋里温暖，身体又得了满足，他的眼皮越来越重，意识也越来越粘稠，终于陷入了睡眠。  
“我就睡几分钟，”他告诉自己，“然后就起来收拾好。”  
几分钟后，他睡的眼珠子都不带动一下的了。

睡梦里，他仿佛是成了康妮，朦胧中有人抚摸着他的身体，他自然没觉得有什么不对，乔摸他的话他还求之不得。然而那手先是流连在胸膛，渐渐下滑，拂过小腹，终于摸上了他的阴茎。  
他一个激灵，醒了。  
“康纳？”海尔森的声音里充满了迟疑。  
他努力地睁开眼睛，被阳光刺得什么也看不见：“嗯……父亲？”  
“醒醒，”父亲摇晃着他，“把裤子穿上。”  
他终于清醒了。哦，操，他一口气睡到了天亮，而且裸着下身，身上残留着干涸的精液，一直到海尔森回来。他的脸登时红了起来，连带脖子与耳朵也通红，急忙抓过被子遮住自己。  
“父亲……”他不知所措，意料之中的，海尔森开始攻击他了。  
“你可真是个叫人不知道怎么管教的孩子，”海尔森语带讽刺，“认真的？穿我的睡衣，睡我的床，还在这里玩的很开心嘛。看来我得把床单被子全部洗一遍了。”  
“那你倒是别写出这种东西啊。”康纳本能的攻击回去。  
海尔森一愣，这才意识到自己的脚边落了本《站在树枝上的女孩》。他显然被冲击到了，一时间张口结舌，康纳乘胜追击。  
“没想到肯威大团长也会有闲情逸致写出这种东西，写的不错，真的，什么时候出第二部？”  
“你看过了？”海尔森出人意料地没继续斗嘴，“看完了吗？”  
“没，”康纳打个哈欠，“昨晚太困了。我当然不介意读读我父亲写的色情小说。”  
海尔森拾起那本书，转身放回书架，“以后别看了，”他的语气里带着某种羞耻与恼羞成怒的前兆，“没什么好看的。”  
“我觉得挺好看啊，”康纳理所当然地说，“我真的很想继续看。我喜欢这个叫康妮的女孩。”  
海尔森的身体僵住了，然后他转过头来，眼睛里闪着某种奇特的光：“然后你看着这个把自己撸到高潮了吗？”  
刺客的脸又红了红：“闭嘴，别提这个了。”  
“你射了自己一身，”海尔森轻声说，“你真的很喜欢。”  
“快闭嘴！”康纳惊诧地喊道。海尔森不像是在惹自己生气，该死的，他像是在调情。康纳完全被他吓到了。  
“好吧，”海尔森说，“好吧，康纳。”  
康纳。  
康妮。  
等下！  
康纳的脑子又开始嗡嗡乱响了，他的每一个脑细胞都在紧急思考着一个可怕的可能性。康纳，康妮。乔·奥克利，而海尔森的母亲的娘家姓就是斯蒂芬森-奥克利。在他睡醒前那只抚摸着他的手。海尔森看见树上的自己时露出的那种奇怪的心醉神迷的神色。站在树枝上的女孩，掀起裙子。还有方才海尔森眼里奇异的光……  
“那是我对不对！”康纳大声喊道，“康妮就是我！”  
“你在说什么鬼话！”海尔森像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳了起来，这让康纳更坚定自己的判断。  
“我就是康妮，而你是奥克利，他们是养父女，我们是父子，你写这个是因为你想对我，对我……”他结结巴巴说不下去了。这也太……康纳的世界观又破碎了。  
海尔森的脸一阵青一阵白，这个素日淡定从容的绅士终于失了体面，看起来申辩不得。康纳几乎要可怜他了。如果海尔森就是乔，康纳就是康妮，那么海尔森对他应该就和乔对康妮一样，求之不得，渴望万分。  
“从什么时候开始？”他低低问。  
父亲颓然坐在椅子上，面色如灰。哎呀，可怜的海尔森。  
“有一天你爬上树的时候，”海尔森道，“我看着你，突然就……其实在那之前我就已经想过……”  
“想过？”  
“想过要得到你，”海尔森渐渐恢复了冷静，“想按着你的手，分开你的腿操你，让你流着泪叫我父亲，想让你夜夜睡在我身边，靠在我肩膀上。所以我写了这个，我知道这很傻，但我还是写了并把它出版了，”他说着，眼神渐渐幽深，“想到会有许多人，对着康妮撸出来，射在那副插画上，我便兴奋的不能自制，他们只能看看小说，我却是离你最近的人。”  
“可不是，”康纳说，口干舌燥，“还能，再近点。”  
“嗯？”  
“就像乔和康妮。”  
海尔森僵住了，他的目光飘飘忽忽地在康纳身上打转。康纳的脸更红了，他发觉父亲比他之前以为的还要英俊，此时此刻这位“乔”已经叫他脸红心热。  
“康纳，”海尔森说，“你知道你自己在说什么吗？”  
“当然。”康纳纠结着说。该死的，海尔森写的那本书绝对有什么洗脑功能，康纳超级想要把自己献给他，就像是康妮把自己献给养父。毋庸置疑这混蛋写的都是对康纳的性幻想，还他妈的出版出去了，现在康纳自己也看见了，那还有谁能阻止他们实现里面的一个两个呢？这有点太疯狂了，但是康纳的身体正在呼唤爱抚，如果要后悔的话，就等完事儿再说吧。  
他掀开被子，露出自己的身体，他上身还穿着白色睡衣，下面一丝不挂，还沾着星星点点白浊。他把一只手放在枕头上，微微分开双腿，睡衣的下摆微微遮住他的腿间，不过遮不住那渐渐蓬勃的阴茎。胸肌与窄腰在这种姿势里展露的明明白白。这分明就是康妮的姿势，绝对能让任何男人忍不住扑上来。海尔森已经完完全全愣住了，呼吸粗重，手指颤抖，裤裆却相当诚实的支起了帐篷。康纳也没好到哪里去，他本来就是顶着羞耻扔了脸面这么干的，现在更是恨不能钻进地缝里去。都怪那本书，那简直让人发疯。  
“要是我给你提供点灵感，”康纳喘着气，“你能不能写出第二部来？”  
海尔森没回答他，而是脱掉靴子爬上床，把手放在他身上，揉捏那结实温热的肌肉。康纳哀叫出声。从来没人这样做过。  
“你跟人做过吗？这个？”海尔森低沉地问他，那声音在康纳胸腔里掀起一波酥麻。  
“没，”他羞愧地说，“没做过。”  
“那就是第一次了，”海尔森把脸贴近他，开始吻他，“第一次就这样勾引我，我没有写错，你确实是个和康妮一样的浪货。”  
康纳没法回话，他正被亲的窒息。海尔森把他压进枕头里，凶狠地吻他，不留情面地把舌头伸进他的口腔兴风作浪，康纳支吾着，腿不由自主分的更开。他心里想起来许多书里的情节，便更是欲火焚身。天哪那本书是真的洗脑。  
“你这个小混蛋，”海尔森一边咬牙切齿一边脱着自己的衣服，“别愣着，自己撸，我要看你更淫荡不堪的样子。”  
“嘿，康妮也没有这样！”  
“我是作者，我要她怎样她就得怎样。”  
操啊。  
“好的，父亲，”康纳握住自己的阴茎，“你还要康妮怎么样？”  
“腿分的再开点。”海尔森脱掉了自己的衣服，露出常年不见阳光的苍白皮肤。他挺强壮的，康纳心醉神迷地想，他的腰一定很有力气。  
“父亲，”康纳放浪地大分着腿自渎，“还要康妮做什么？”  
“先别射，”海尔森温柔地说，“这是你的第一次，甜心，得对你好点。”  
康纳又开始脸红了。真奇怪，他当着海尔森的面自渎都没觉得什么，现在却因为一句甜心害羞起来。  
父亲从床头柜里摸出一盒子软膏，挖出来一些在手心里暖热，这个时候康纳正起劲地撸着自己，身体微微扭动，非要海尔森腾出一只手按住他才能静止。  
“天哪，”海尔森说，“你是真的……”  
“淫荡？”康纳喘息着，“要是你读了一晚上色情小说欲求不满，你也这样。”  
海尔森的手拂过他的身体，叫他的皮肤泛起一层小米，瑟瑟发抖。嘴上硬气的很，但他从来没让人这么摸过自己，到底露了怯。海尔森吻着他安抚他，并未出言嘲笑。海尔森摸到他的阴茎时他差点跳起来，真的摸到他的后穴时他就真的跳起来了。  
“这个……”他结结巴巴地说，“是不是……真的要从那里进来……”  
海尔森用眼神无声地回答，好像在说你以为你和康妮一样有个湿漉漉的阴道吗？  
“我不会让你难受的，”海尔森展示着手心里的软膏，“我保证。要是你接受不了，孩子，我们也可以不做到最后。但要是你肯做，我就先给你口一发。”  
“口……”康纳傻乎乎地说。他想起书里康妮是怎么舔舐着养父的阴茎，怎么喝下那些精液。天啦……  
海尔森果真是只狡猾的老狐狸，他知道要用诱惑来吸引康纳放弃一些执念，而不强求康纳相信他。康纳盯着他手里的软膏。如果他真的弄疼了自己，自己再跳起来暴揍他一顿也不迟。  
“好吧，”康纳重新躺下，“可以做，但是……嗯……你得先，先，先口我……”  
老狐狸脸上露出一抹微笑：“好啊，不过我还有个不情之请。”  
“什么？”  
“我可以把你的手绑在床头吗？”  
“不能！”  
“拜托，想看你和康妮一样被绑起来，”海尔森诚恳地说，“不会有事的，要是你肯做，我就给你舔穴。”  
啊？这他妈的？又有新奇玩意可以试了？  
康纳·好奇心害死猫·拉顿哈给顿又点了头。哎呀，康纳，你真是疯啦。  
半分钟后康纳的双手已经被海尔森的红色发带绑在了床头。海尔森正亲吻着他通红饱满的龟头，揉弄着蓄满精液的双球，康纳无能为力地扭动着，只盼他更进一步，终于，平日一本正经的父亲张口吞下了儿子的阴茎，这湿热的感觉让康纳忍不住尖叫起来。  
“求你，求你，”康纳挣扎着用双腿夹住海尔森的头又被海尔森分开腿，“要更多，这个好棒！”  
“这样就很棒了？”海尔森轻笑着，“我的小处男，以后我会让你舒服的死去活来。”  
他的阴茎被海尔森含在嘴里，舌头在上面舔着，叫他神魂颠倒，原来这就是性爱的滋味，比自己对着色情小说撸要来的爽的多刺激的多了。海尔森不算是吸阴茎的个中老手，但他足够了解怎么让一个男人舒服。当康纳的龟头越陷越深直至海尔森的喉咙口时，他不禁大叫起来，差点一泻千里，尤其是听见海尔森发出哽住的声音时他更兴奋，要是双手可以自由，他必然会拽着海尔森的头发狠干那张嘴。快感一层又一层越来越高，正当他爽的起劲时，海尔森突然吐出了他的阴茎。  
“嗯……？父亲？”康纳惊慌失措，“不要停，求你，再碰碰我的……”  
“碰什么？阴茎吗？”海尔森温柔地亲亲他的额头，“康妮，乖女孩，听话。”  
“摸摸我，”康纳恳求说，“我的阴茎，我想……”  
“你在说什么呀，傻孩子，”海尔森无情地嘲笑他，“女孩子哪儿来的阴茎呢？”  
康纳差点哭出声。  
“海尔森，别这样，我好难受。”  
“嘘，乖女孩，”海尔森安抚着他，“冷静一下，爸爸会给你更多。”  
迷茫中他又被人分开了腿，支了起来，暴露出腿间没人碰过的深红色的后穴。海尔森俯下身去，伸出舌尖舔了舔——  
“啊啊啊啊！父亲！”康纳尖叫着，“感觉好奇怪！”  
“你会喜欢的，”父亲慢慢往深处舔，“我的乖女孩。”  
他说得对。康纳现在敏感又湿软，他真的，真的淌到了父亲的下巴上，海尔森的软膏大概没啥用了，因此已经被抹在床单上，左右也是要洗的。海尔森对此也很惊奇，他研究了一会儿这到底是他自己的口水还是康纳在流水，最终结论是康纳自己的锅。至于真实度有多高，康纳自己也无从判断，只能张着腿发出高高低低的呻吟，他的阴茎还无助的硬着，迷茫地思考着怎么突然没有自己的用武之地了，后穴则被一根舌头慢慢扩开，舔的他脑子里迷迷糊糊。  
海尔森的吻落在了他脸颊上，他半睁着眼睛扭过头去索吻，在海尔森嘴里尝到自己的味道。“康纳……”他听见海尔森的低语，像是无形的绳索叫他动弹不得。那声呼唤里藏了太多了的渴望与爱意，宛如有一颗冰封的心猛地被撕裂，他睁大了眼睛。  
海尔森进入了他。  
差不多与此同时他射了出来，香槟被拔了瓶塞一样的激烈。他喊哑了嗓子，脚背绷紧差点抽筋，不知何时海尔森放开了他的双手，他迫不及待地抱紧了父亲，迎接父亲一次又一次插进来。不，这和那本书无关，这和康妮，或者乔·奥克利都没有关系，他就是康纳，只是康纳，上他的人，是他的父亲，或者是圣殿骑士，这都无所谓，关键在于那人是海尔森，而他是康纳。  
海尔森灰白的长发落在他脸边，康纳看着他的眼睛，他们紧紧盯着对方。海尔森灰蓝色的眼睛像是一汪深夜的大海，平静的海面下是灰暗的漩涡与可怖的风暴。康纳陷了进去，不明白这到底是一场性交还是某种征服。但他已经选择了屈从，就肯定不会有回头路。  
当做父亲的推开了女儿的房门，摸上女儿的床时，他们的命运已然不可改写。  
康纳的意识蒸发了。他任由海尔森射在了里面，自己也射了第二次。嗯，他可能射空了这个月的余额，还预支了下个月的。但是有海尔森在，搞不好会源源不断。  
“破处快乐。”那混蛋在他耳边低语。康纳应该跳起来暴揍他一顿，但是没有力气，也没有怒气了。  
“你真混球，”康纳告诉他，嗓子哑的差点说不出话，“所以你必须写第二部。”  
“你连第一部都没看完。”混蛋不以为然地退出了他的身体，连带射在里面的浓稠精液。这可不太舒服，但是够淫荡，而且康纳突然很想帮他舔干净他的阴茎。他把这想法说出来后，海尔森马上如他所愿地坐在他胸口，把沾了白浊的阴茎凑在他嘴边请他享用。  
“你可真能要人命，”等康纳满足了那个淫秽的想法后，海尔森抱怨着躺下来，“我可一晚上没有睡啊，回来你就勾引我。”  
“第二部，”康纳要求说，“你必须写，不然我就天天催你，把你烦的什么也做不了。第一部的结局是什么？”  
“结局？”海尔森眯起眼睛，“没什么结局。他们活的很好，这就是结局。”  
“所以你停到了最好的时候？”康纳叹了口气，钻进了他怀里。海尔森暖暖地搂着他，拽过被子给两个人盖上。康纳只觉得像做梦一样，昨天在他心里海尔森还是个招人烦的圣殿骑士有钱老爹，今天就像情人一样拥抱他，连呼吸声落在康纳耳朵里都充满了情欲。如果说这事儿有什么值得后悔的，那大概在于他们是父子，而且一个是圣殿，一个是刺客。不过毕竟康纳是年轻的，他不相信阿基里斯那一套，也有资本怀疑这个世界。  
海尔森亲吻着他的额头，他们慵懒地互相缠绕着躺在被子下，上午的阳光暖烘烘地照在他们身上，叫人更困乏了。那本《站在树枝上的女孩》还在书架上，歪歪斜斜地放着。康纳眯着眼看它，忍不住笑出声。  
“笑什么？”海尔森问。  
“没事，”康纳把自己更深的埋进他怀里，“只是觉得咱俩真是有意思。”  
“嗯？”海尔森费解地皱起眉，然后被康纳拽进了被子底下。  
“要是我们先叫个早餐，再来一轮，你觉得时间够不够。”  
“唔，”海尔森在被子底下闷闷地说，“不够也得够了。不过你休想在我卧室里吃饭。”  
“我昨晚就在这里吃的。”  
“什么？可恶！你玩完了，刺客！”  
“悉听尊便，肯威大团长。不过你得多多支持通俗小说的发展。”  
“滚！”


End file.
